fatal mistakes
by RiverWhoffleSpikeAndTheOthers
Summary: when House drugged Wilson in resignation he didn't expect to put him in the hospital as a patient will there friendship last and will he survive
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted my last house story but will keep this one. Based on the scene in Resignation where Wilson talks to house about him dosing him but starting for the middle of the scene.**

**This chapter is mainly that scene apart from the very end. I do not own house M.D.**

Wilson was still annoyed with House. He didn't want to tell him he was on anti-depressants "I'm not on anti-depressants in on speeeed," He said. He could still feel his heart racing.

"Well that means it's a symptom of a cerebral tumour. You got six weeks to live. Mr. Well-adjusted is as messed up as the rest of us. Why would you keep that a secret? Are you ashamed of recognising how pathetic your life is?" House said limping across the room to sit on the sofa.

Wilson was across the room "It's not a secret House, its… its personal." He said moving his arms down to his side.

"How long has it been personal?" House asked suspiciously.

Wilson repeated what he said about it being personal.

"Yawning recent either you just started or you've changed your prescription," House said trying to work it out.

"This is why I take them!" House said putting his arms out towards House.

"They're antidepressants, not anti-annoyance-ants. You'd think this would naturally come up in conversation…" House said pretending to act hurt

"Oh don't act hurt. You don't care," He knew House too well for him to act hurt.

"On one of those occasions when you're pompously lecturing me on what to do to fix my life." House said

"You wouldn't take them! You'd rather OD on Vicodin or stick electrodes in your head, because you can say you did it to get high. The only reason to take antidepressants is because you're depressed. You… you have to admit that you're depressed." He said.

"Give me," House said holding his hand out

"Are you going to admit that?" Wilson started to ask

"No, I'm going to prove that in not depressed." He said still with his hand out.

"Well I can't give you my prescription. You've got to meet with a psychiatrist. You need a whole work up," Wilson said still breathing heavily. He felt his head and that he was still sweating

"Give me a Vicodin so I don't stroke," Wilson asked felling like he could have a stroke or something any moment.

House threw him the bottle witch he grabbed but Wilson couldn't open it "Are you ok, Wilson?"

House asked seeing he was breathing heavily maybe dosing him wasn't the best idea he had had recently.

"You dosed me do you think in ok …."He paused closed his eyes then opened them "…call cuddy or get an ambulance here,"

House wasn't going to argue he was too worried. No he didn't know Wilson's medical history as he grabbed his phonw he saw the Vicodin bottle slip out of his hand and him start shaking he gulped he had giving his best, and only friend a seizure…

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy was looking through her paperwork, when she heard her phone ring.

She picked it up, looking at the caller ID. 'House' it read. 'Just what she needed' she thought to herself.

"House, where are you? You should be doing clinic duty," Cuddy sighed. She knew she would have to force him to be there since the Tritter incident.

"I know... but can you get an ambulance to my apartment?" he said. Cuddy could almost hear panic in his voice.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Cuddy asked, 'obviously nothing had happened to him or he wouldn't be calling me,' she thought.

"I'm fine… It's Wilson who isn't, he had a seizure now…"

House paused for a second and she could hear the steady thump on his cane from the other end of the line.

The time ticked by, seeming to Cuddy that it was forever as she waited. She grew increasingly worried about Wilson, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble.

Just then she heard house back on the phone, "He's unconscious" House finished the his earlier statement.

It sounded to Cuddy, like House could break down at any moment.

"I'll send an ambulance there now" Cuddy said, trying to remain calm as she hung up the phone.

She dialled the 911 and asked for an ambulance to be sent to House's apartment.

When house and Wilson are at the hospital.

When Cuddy headed up to the ER, she saw House limping back and forth across the room.

When he saw Cuddy he collapsed on to the chair next to Wilson's bed.

"This is all my fault," House admitted, shaking his head.

"How is it your fault? You couldn't have known this would happen. You didn't make…" Cuddy asked, slightly confused.

"…yes I did because I gave him amphetamines and didn't know his medical history" House interrupted her.

"You can explain to me later why you gave Wilson drugs but amphetamines aren't in his medical history or a family history" Cuddy explained. 'This made no sense before. Now it makes less than no sense.' She absent-mindedly noted.

House looked up, "There isn't so that must mean that it's something else," House said as he connected the dots, slightly more like his usual self.

Cuddy nodded, "I'll give you his case," she said, half-hoping she wouldn't regret it.

House nodded, "Page me when he wakes up?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm going up to my office, I need to think. Or sleep, I haven't done much of that lately. I'll see you later, Cuddy."

Review and no I will not be killing wilson .


	3. Chapter 3

About 15 minutes after talking to Cuddy, House headed up to his office. He quickly wiped his face as he walked, not wanting the others to see him crying, or puffy-eyed.

When he walked in, his 'ducklings' were sitting and talking at the table as they reviewed files for a possible case. Cameron looked up at House, nudging Chase discreetly, as he finally noticed his boss' eyes. "Are you okay?" Chase questioned.

"Fine," he lied, as he looked at the others.

"You can put them away. We have a case," he waited while Cameron tidied up the medical records and placed them on the bookshelf. "39 year old male, had a seizure and is currently unconscious after taking amphetamines, but there's no medical history of drug problems. Seizure rules out psychiatric illness. No history of epilepsy, trauma or drug use, other than the amphetamines, and banging his head on the table when he seized."  
House explained, throwing Wilson's files down on the table.

Cameron grabbed one, "This is Wilson's file." she stated almost fearfully.

"Is it really? I didn't know," House remarked sarcastically, but even he noticed his heart wasn't as into mocking his as it usually was.

"What happened?" Chase voiced what no-one would say. Everyone's faces was contorted with worry.

"Do I really need to repeat myself? Don't you ever listen …" he started to say when his pager started bleeping. House looked at it, "He's awake," House was already turning and walking out of the door as the other three doctors tried to keep up with him.

THE ER.  
Cuddy was sitting next to Wilson when she saw him stir  
"Wilson," she spoke gently. "Can you hear me?"

c...Cuddy" he sad groggily.

Cuddy looked round at Wilson, "Wilson your awake, do you know where you are?" she said, as she paged her Head of Diagnostics.

Wilson nodded, "The ER, why am I here?" he asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Cuddy asked, worried.

"The last thing I remember is House coming to my office, and he told me about Foreman resigning," Wilson spoke.

"What time was that?" Cuddy asked. 'Kind of glad he hadn't remembered,' she thought to herself.

"I can't remember, probably 11.30ish. How long was I unconscious?" Wilsons voice cracked  
slightly. He was scared, wondering what happened to him and why his boss was keeping it a secret.

"About an hour..." Cuddy said worried, as she heard a muffled but rhythmic sound of a cane and saw Wilson's eyes move to the doorway where house and the others were standing.

"House," Wilson sad smiling slightly as he sat up but the other doctor didn't smile back. Wilson could see that House's eyes were slightly red and puffy, as if he had been crying. Cuddy could see it as well, but Wilson just looked confused.

Cuddy walked over to house and motioned for him to follow her out into the corridor. "What time did you go to Wilson's office to talk about Foreman's resignation?"

House looked confused at this question, but as Cuddy had asked he answered anyway,  
"About 11, why?" House replied as he shrugged.

"That's the last thing he remembers. He's lost 6 hours of the day- two hours can be explained but the other four..." Cuddy managed to say as House paled slightly. He didn't want to explain what happened in those 6 hours, in fear that Wilson would hate him.


	4. Chapter 4

As House limped for the ER room, he saw Foreman, Chase and Cameron coming after him. He knew he shouldn't, but he thought to himself, 'Just once. Just once, do you think they could handle themselves. They're following me like lost sheep. Or ducklings."

As they caught up to his heavily limping stride, he spoke, "I'm going to talk to Wilson, and draw blood.

Chase, book an MRI and a CT scan, we'll wheel him after we talk. Foreman, Cameron, you two check his office and apartment for anything weird," he stopped short at the door entrance.

Rummaging through his pocket, he handed Cameron a key. The two team members both left and Chase just stood in the doorway behind House.

Ignoring the intensivist, House headed into the ER room and sat on the chair next to Wilson's bed,

"Hey Wilson," he started, trying to keep his voice steady, and blanking his face as if he didn't care.

Wilson looked around, looking slightly maniacal, "What happened? Why can't I remember?" Wilson questioned his best friend, looking into House's cerulean blue eyes as he tried to find some answer hidden there.

House looked away. He didn't want to explain- the irrational fear of being hated by his best friend-'His ONLY friend' he thought wildly. He didn't want Wilson to hate him but he knew he probably would anyway. House gave a sigh before saying,

"After I left your office, I bought some amphetamines from the counter, which I put in the coffee. I called you to my office, and you drank the coffee that had the amphetamines in it.

I don't know what happened after- according to Foreman you were acting slightly maniacal when he was there- anyway, something happened, you came to my apartment and I guessed you'd been taking antidepressants, which you confirmed.

I gave you my Vicodin bottle when you were still sweating but you had a seizure and you were unconscious for an hour," House finished his long-winded explanations.

He paused until he realised he was holding his breath, "I'm sorry Wilson" He added.

Wilson looked up at House, who looked like he was about to cry, "Don't cry, House. I'm not angry." Wilson said, taking his hand and squeezing briefly before letting go.

"You aren't but if..." House was trying not to worry too much.

"But nothing. I'm going to be fine. Absolutely nothing is going to happen to me," Wilson interrupted then paused

"I think you should go," he said almost threateningly, suddenly remembering what happened. He let go of House's hand as House stood up and limped out. Wilson caught a glimpse of House's face as he left, he looked almost scared... but also defeated.

He realised House was scared for him, scared of losing his only friend.

Before heading up to his office he saw Chase take Wilson to Radiology for the MRI. He turned as he heard the lift(elevator) ting and limped inside.

As he hobbled into his office and shut the blinds, he began puzzling to himself. 'Start from the beginning House. He showed no symptoms before the seizure other than the yawning. Is that a symptom? Or can that be a side effect of the anti depressants? What about the amphetamines?' He thought. 'One of us needs to check the drugs- both anti-depressants and the amphetamines,' he continued to try unravelling the puzzle in his sleep-deprived state. 'At least I still have the amphetamines in my drawer.' was his last thought before he drifted into sleep.


End file.
